The Change of Our Unfortunate Lives
by Serobrilium
Summary: Sequel to "The Story of My Unfortunate Life.". After a crippling attack by XANA, the Return to the Past program is tampered, causing injuries to not heal. Due to this fatal error, Sero is now stuck with Tunnel Vision. Can the group fix the program before an even worse incident happens? Rated T for violence and light swearing. UXO, OcXJ, and YXA. Journal prologue. First/third person
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, new readers and old! Today comes the sequel of 'Story of My Unfortunate Life". So if you want to have a better understanding of this story, go read it first then read this story. This story and the prequel assumes that the Lyoko Warriors are in a _lycée_ (Basically high-school, for all my American readers.) equivalent version of Kadic, with all the Warriors aged 16 excluding Yumi and William, who are 17. Another assumption made for the stories is that the Skidbladnir hasn't been invented yet.

Side note: If you feel uncomfortable about my previous story being rated M, then have no fear! The only content which makes it that rating is the second section of chapter seven and the last section of chapter nine, which you can comfortably skip has neither have any crucial plot information.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any way. I only own Sero.**

* * *

July 9th

_It's been nearly two months since the return to the past was tampered by XANA and I have to say; I wish we had less problems on our hands. Since the school year ended, Ulrich and Odd had to go to Germany and Italy while Yumi is on a family vacation somewhere in Japan. So for the entire Summer break, the only Warriors available are Aelita, Jeremie, Me, and William. At least by now I've gotten used to my mild Tunnel Vision, but my friends and fellow peers still find it slightly unnerving that I need to look directly at them to see them due to my irises being unable to move, a side-effect of my case of Tunnel Vision._

_On the 2nd of July, Ulrich got a nasty cut on his hand from a XANA attack. I had an idea pop in my head which made me convince Jeremie to return to the past, which he did. When time rewound itself, the cut was fully healed save for a scarred marking of where the controlled carpentry machines (Don't ask.) cut Ulrich. This gave us some relief since we can rely on it healing minor wounds, but we didn't feel brave enough to try it on more serious injuries like broken/fractured bones or mortal wounds._

_According to Jeremie, the 'Grave' Sector (As Odd calls it.) can only exist when there is a Tower present. We found this out first-hand when we tried to investigate the Sector, the obstacle stopping us was that its information tunnel was nonexistent. This supposedly has to do with the Sector itself being a living program which only appears when XANA needs it. With no straightforward way to learn more about the Sector, Jeremie and Aelita decided it was best to learn the most when XANA needs the Sector to torment us. The Sector hasn't appeared since Odd's little episode in May, which could be seen as good thing. Jeremie had an idea about making a vehicle for going into the Digital Sea to find something that can help fix the return to the past. Going into the sea sounds awesome as long as we don't get scattered into data forever.  
_

_Well I'll sign off for now I guess, I hear Jim doing his nightly checks to make sure that everyone is asleep, I wish XANA can just take a break every once in a while..._

* * *

August 30th

_I've found myself writing into this old journal of mine less and less. Maybe I was right about one of my earlier entries about my journal being used as an emotional thunder-rod. I guess having friends who care about me help with emotions. Now what made me grab my journal for writing again? Oh right, a rather special XANA attack two days ago. Instead of XANA attacking the school or its guarding warriors, XANA went after Yumi in Japan. She wouldn't tell us what the attack was exactly, but she said that it was enough for her to convince her parents that France was a better place for Hiroki (Met him a couple of times at school during lunch, cool kid.) and her to spend the rest of Summer. _

_The two siblings got here around dinner time today with their luggage, and since Yumi isn't old enough to look after Hiroki on her own, Mr. Delmas decided to have him bunk with me until his parents are back from vacation. I'm not sure if Yumi has her own temporary room or if she is bunked with someone else, I'll try to ask her later. Despite what Ulrich and the others said about Hiroki before, he was okay with sharing a room with me and he didn't mess around with me even though I'm barely a few inches taller than him. The more I think about it, the more Hiroki and Yumi act like opposites; Hiroki likes to live for the moment, Yumi stays calm and formal, he hates school, and she likes to learn. _

_And an unusual thing happened today. After a seemingly peaceful XANA attack was taken care of, the tunnel to the Grave Sector appeared but the part that confused us was that there was a single tower without any red or white fog. Aelita tried entering the tower only for it to remain solid, denying her access. Jeremie was unable to find any reason the tower had no fog nor it not allowing anyone inside it. We decided to look more into this tomorrow since Odd and Ulrich will be back by then._

_Hiroki is now yelling at me to go to bed, guess I should be sleeping since my alarm clock is almost at 11:00 PM. I wonder if we will get another XANA attack in the next day or so, I'm already bored with these small XANA attacks. Signing off now..._

* * *

August 31st

_Today went by with another XANA attack, but this one left the group (Including me.) slightly disturbed. Ulrich and Odd got here between breakfast and lunch, both of them grew an inch or so during the break while Odd had to leave Kiwi at home in Italy due to his parents not approving of him taking the family pet. Odd was moody about it while Ulrich was happy that he didn't have to worry about 'surprises' on his bed anymore. Sorry I'm rambling on again, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, the XANA attack._

_The attack started out relatively normal but changed into something else. When the Superscan went off during lunch, William and Yumi volunteered to stay behind to help protect the school. When me and the others neared the manhole, the sky started to darken as if a thunderstorm was about to start, motivating us to hurry to the Factory. Once we reached the Supercomputer, I tried calling William and Yumi only for the connection to go dead. Lyoko-wise, deactivating the Forest Tower was barely difficult to do. _

_Once the Tower got deactivated, Yumi called Jeremie on his phone. She told the group that XANA's freak weather change caused some students (None of the group knew the teenagers.) to get injured, but with the upside that none were permanently harmed for life. What made the next part difficult was what to do: Return to the past and leave the unlucky students with unexplainable scars, or to not use the program and let them continue on life, letting them think they were just at the wrong time and place? In the end, we chose to not use the program for peace of mind._

_Since Aelita and I were still on Lyoko, we made our side-trip to the Grave Sector only to see the same thing; a lone, fog-less, tower which denied all access. After that, the others chose to return to the school the long way through the boiler room while I took the path through the forest for some fresh air. Before I took my path, Yumi came up to me. She wanted me to make sure that Hiroki could handle living at a boarding school than at home since their parents wanted him to try dorm living for a while. I simply told her that I would try my best, which helped reassure her._

_Interesting side-note; When I exited the park, Hiroki noticed me and came up to me, asking what I was doing in the park. I came up with a quick lie, saying that I took cover by one of the larger trees when the storm was happening. After that, he noted the sudden and short nature of the storm, which I feigned confusion about also. I hope he doesn't try to get out more information from later XANA attacks. Nonetheless he could make a very interesting addition to the group, assuming the others don't reject the idea._

_I guess I should stop writing now, but there's one more thing I can't take my mind off; My relationship with Jeremie. Even with the now-over Summer absence of Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, we haven't even been on any kind of date or have done anything since that one April night. I should try to bring up the subject eventually. Oh well, I'll sign off now._

* * *

AN: And the prologue is now done! Even before the new school year starts, the Warriors have already made a tough decision with the return to the past. Can the Lyoko Warriors avoid another decision like this? Wait until the next chapter to find out!

One of the reasons why Hiroki is a chosen character for this story is that a good amount of the Code Lyoko Fanfics that I read never include him at all, so I felt like including him into this story. Him becoming a possible Lyoko Warrior however, is still up in the air.

My schedule for uploading chapters will be every 8 to 14 days or so with the specific day being random. Keep this in mind so that you don't rely on a certain day being the 'one' that I will always update on.

Review, Follow, Favorite. Do any of these if you want, and don't feel pressured if you don't want too.


	2. First Day of School

Hello everyone, the second chapter is now up! With the new school year starting for the Lyoko Warriors, they will once again have to save the world from XANA, but can they do it any longer? Continue to find out!

This chapter will be mainly Sero helping Hiroki getting used to "Dorm-life", so don't expect a boatload of action.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any way. I only own Sero.**

* * *

(Sero's P.O.V, First person.)

_'We didn't start the fire/It was always burning/Since the world's been turning...'_ The lyrics of my iPod's music echoed into my head, telling me to wake up as I pressed the Pause button. My eyes slowly opened up, looking at the plain ceiling of the dorm room that was mine and Hiroki's. Putting on my glasses, I looked at my alarm clock, which said 6:00 AM September 1st. I resisted the urge to yawn as I looked at my new roommate, who was still asleep in a now-permanent bed opposite mine. Yumi wanted me to make sure that Hiroki was adjusting alright to dorm-life. Opening my wardrobe, I grabbed my usual clothes which consisted of plain blue jeans, new black roller-shoes (AN: Think of the wheels hidden inside the soles.), knee-high socks, and a dark green t-shirt. Remembering that Fall was coming along with colder days, I also grabbed my special black hoodie, which had a personal symbol of mine on it (AN: The symbol on Sero's shirt is the picture for my first story, to save you all the time of me describing it.). I put my clothes in a waterproof bag while I grabbed a second bag full of my toiletries. I took a look at Hiroki, considering how to wake him up. In the end I decided to take the simple way out.

"Wake up Hiroki, your first real day of dorm-life starts today." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder, shaking it slightly. He dream-talked slightly and tried to move away from my touch, making his head hit the wall. I suppressed a laugh as he started to wake up and looked at his alarm clock. "It's six in the morning Sero, why are you up so early?" He asked with grogginess in his voice as he rubbed his eyes. "You haven't showered since you got here. You stink, so don't give me any excuses. We are up early because I know public showers will be embarrassing for you, so I'm helping make that part become easier." I replied as he got out of bed and slowly made his way to his suitcase since he never bothered to unpack yet. "Fine..." He grumbled, grabbing his clothes and toiletries. "Trust me. Even after half a year here, I still find it awkward to use the public showers when there is a couple dozen students in here." I said as I led the way to the showers, which was peacefully quiet. We both took a white towel from a storage container near the door. We entered the shower complex, which had a seemingly random layout that ensured both maximal capacity and privacy for the students.

"Each 'booth' has a bench for your belongings along with a lockable privacy glass door on the inside, so people can't peep at you." I said as I made my way to one of the corner booths. I heard Hiroki's bare footsteps echo through the empty room as he chose his booth. After I started to hear a shower turn on, I focused on myself since he could probably figure out the rest himself. I put my bags on the bench and closed the privacy door, turning the lock to secure the door. After taking off my night clothing and glasses, I placed it along the bags and turned the shower on to a comfortable temperature.

I let the water hit my body, causing my green streak of hair to fall in front of my eyes. I brushed the streak out of my eyes as I started to wash myself, using my shampoo and conditioner for my blond-brown hair. Several minutes later, I came out of the showers with my towel wrapped tightly around my waist with my bags hanging from my hands. As I was brushing my teeth at one of the sinks, Hiroki exited the showers with his towel on his waist like mine. I took this scant allowance of time to look at his body features; He was underweight like me, but I was slightly 'bonier' than him. Since he never put any real effort in the times I saw him at P.E, his body lacked any visible muscles.

"God where do we put our clothes on? I'm already nervous out of my mind with you eyeing me like candy." Hiroki said as he held his clothes and toiletries near his chest, blocking it from the view of the only other person in the room. I spat out the rest of the toothpaste in my mouth as I finished up. "Sorry if you thought that I was checking you out. Anyways the changing rooms are on the other side." I said as I pointed at the opening opposite the showers, showing more booths in another room. Hiroki simply glanced at me as he walked into one of the booths, closing it behind him. I grabbed my bags and went into a booth and closed it. I put my usual clothes on, wondering how breakfast will go...

* * *

When Hiroki and I finished our morning routine, we made our way to the cafeteria when it was time to eat. On the way there, I told him which food was actually good and the food that even Odd wouldn't eat. When we got to the cafeteria, I grabbed myself a plate of pancakes with milk, which Hiroki did the same but with OJ instead. Noticing my friends waving at me, I brought Hiroki along with me. We all had to make room (Along with stealing two chairs.) for all eight of us to fit at one table, but we all managed to fit in. Aelita and William sat individually at the short ends of the table while Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd sat on a long side while Jeremie, me, and Hiroki sat on the other long side. "Are you sure that we can all sit at one table and not get in trouble? And besides, I have friends of my own." Hiroki said as he took a bite of pancakes. "It's always good to have some more friends Hiroki, you'll never know when you need them." Yumi said as she sipped some water from her glass. Aelita and Jeremie nodded at her comment while my boyfriend surrendered his food to Odd, who took it happily.

"Oh great, here **she** comes..." Ulrich said, obviously referring to Sissi. I had an idea pop into my head when Ulrich made that statement. "Hey guys, remember when I gave Sissi the silent rejection in mid-April? How about we all work together and just completely ignore her?" I said as I slightly grinned, turning my head to look at the others, gaining their rapid approval. "Just play along Hiroki, trust me." I whispered to him as Sissi flamboyantly made her way to the table. "Oh boyyys, is there a chance you could let the Principal's daughter sit with you?" Sissi said in a tone that could only be described as jealousy and the need for better 'servants' than Herb and Nicholas. We all stuck to my briefly told plan, completely ignoring her as we ate our breakfast in silence. "He-hey! Why are you nobodies ignoring **me**!? Fine, keep being loners but don't expect any help from me." Sissi said as she angrily walked away from the table. When she was out of hearing distance, the group simply looked at each other and laughed.

"If there's one thing that amazes me, it's that Sissi still thinks that I'll go out with her." Ulrich said, grinning from the success of my plan. "Maybe she thinks that I'm not good enough for you." Odd said playfully, pulling the young couple closer to each other. "You can't blame her Ulrich, she's been trying to get you since day one." Yumi commented, watching Sissi boss around Herb and Nicholas. The group continued talking about recent events, which Hiroki slowly started to get involved into. Soon after, the first bell of the school year started, telling all students to pick up schedules from the office. Once I got my schedule, I went to my first class which was Advanced Geometrics with Jeremie and Aelita. Once I sat at a seat near my boyfriend, I started the boring class work which signaled the start of a new school year.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity or two, lunch finally came. After everyone ate their lunch (Odd having much more than his fair share.), we hanged out by the vending machines. When there was about 15 minutes or so left, I decided to leave the others for a walk in the woods. I listened to my surroundings, hearing the serene sounds of nature around me. As I started to walk back to the school, I heard four or five pairs of shoes running through the forest. I hid behind a tree while I waited for the sound of the unknown students to die out. At this point I started to question myself; Stay out of this, or follow them? "I hate arguing with myself, but I'll do anything to make the first day interesting." I said to myself as I followed the kids. There were four younger kids, definitely 14 or 15 years old from their size. Two of them were male students while the other two were new female students.

I continued following them to a run-down house which they entered. I read the rusted sign, but a few of the letters fell off, so it said '-ERMIT-GE'. The house was fairly large and would've looked better back in its days. I squeezed through an open part of the railings and looked into one of the windows, a slightly ripped curtain covering my face. The four kids were sitting on two roughed-up couches in the Living room. One of the boys was Johnny, one of Hiroki's friends. I finally recognized the other male student through his hoodie-covered face as Hiroki, the girls were still a mystery to me. "Come on Sarah, if you wanna be with our group then you have to do what we say." Hiroki said to the blonde-haired girl, who looked slightly hesitant. The other girl with brown hair moved in front of the blonde.

"Hey leave her alone! It's not like we wanted to go to this broken shack in the woods, let alone with boys our age bossing us around." The second girl said, her eyes moving around the room, eventually locking on me. "And I thought you said there were no older boys in your 'group'!" She added, pointing at me. I quickly ducked before Hiroki or Johnny could look at me. Feeling a burst of adrenaline go through me, I ran away from the old building all the way back to the vending machines fighting my Asthma the entire way. The only Lyoko warriors there were Yumi and Aelita, having their own small talk. Aelita didn't notice me as she walked off after giving a small wave to Yumi. I gathered my breath when Yumi looked behind her, seeing me in a sweaty mess. "Something wrong Sero? You look like you're about to have an Asthma attack." Yumi said, slight confusion in her expression. Wheezing slightly, I gathered enough air to speak.

"We need to talk about your brother."

* * *

AN: There we go! The second chapter is now done along with a mystery or two for Hiroki and Johnny. What is this "group" of theirs for or about? And where is our old friend XANA?

Review, follow, favorite. Don't feel pressured to do any!


	3. Withheld Secrets

Hello everyone! The third chapter is finally up after nearly three weeks and 2 complete revisions (both version felt _eh_ to me.) of this chapter. When Sero discovered Hiroki, Johnny, and two new students at the Hermitage for a group, he goes and ask Yumi about Hiroki. Does Yumi know anything that can shed light on this? Read on and find out.

Krik- While I know that a good amount of people use that form of writing, I prefer more descriptive writing (Try reading chapters 15-20 of my first story, that's basically my current writing style.) instead of story that is driven more by dialogue.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any way. I only own Sero. **

* * *

(Sero's P.O.V, First person.)

"We need to talk about your brother." I said to Yumi while he was still catching his breath. I only felt like running if I had more than enough energy, or if it was important. "Is Hiroki already doing something with some female students?" Yumi replied apathetically, as if she already predicted what Hiroki did. "How did you-" "Just trust me on this Sero. Hiroki has tried to look for that special girl in his life, whether he takes them to the Track or the back of the Gym." Yumi interrupted me, ending her sentence with a small sigh. I was slightly confused when she didn't mention that building in the park, so I felt like bringing it up.

"Wait, so he hasn't brought anyone to a broken down house in the middle of the forest yet?" I asked, gaining a slight jump from Yumi. Was she holding something back? Do the others know about that house too? Yumi was about to say something as an excuse but the bell rang for the next class, so we looked eye-to-eye for a second before we both ran to class.

* * *

Later at dinner, we were back at our usual table except for two of us, Hiroki being somewhere and Jeremie at the factory, doing "Something special" with Lyoko as he quotes it. Since everyone but William and Yumi are in the same grade, we share classes with one or more Warriors, which will be useful when eventually XANA attacks again. Aelita tapped my shoulder, bringing me out of my personal thoughts.

"Are you okay Sero? You dozed off for a while there." Aelita said, aware of my lack of attention. I wasn't sure what to say, so I quickly glanced at our table. Yumi and William looked at me while Odd was stuffing himself with Ulrich's leftovers, who was trying to take some of his food back. I looked at my plate which was mostly finished. That building in the forest stayed on my mind, I wanted to get a better look at it. My brain already started to put one and one together. "I'm good, I just need to take my mind off of something at the moment. See you guys later." I said, pushing my plate towards Odd as I got out of my chair. Aelita looked at Yumi, who simply shrugged. I left the cafeteria and walked towards the forest.

Several minutes later, I was in front of the old building again. I looked behind me, making sure that no one followed me here. I walked up to the sign and tried to read it again, but even less of it was legible under the moonlight. Gathering my breath, I opened the front door and my eyes took in the scene in front of me. The ransacked living room told me that whoever lived here must have left in a hurry. There was a grand piano in the corner, missing a few keys. Every other room beyond the living room door were too unsafe for me to look around. Looking around, I saw the stairs to the second floor. After a few test steps, I reassured myself that they were safe and walked up. Stepping off of the last step, I looked around again.

The second floor looked rather untouched at first, shown by the large amount of cobwebs and layers of dust lining nearly everything. There were four rooms, two open and two locked. I entered the closest room, which looked like a bedroom for a little girl judging by the bed size and color palette. Above the headboard was a hole in the wall, probably covered by the face-down painting on the bed. Whatever was in the hole was gone for some time, but not as long as everything else, as the back of the painting didn't have as much dust as the bed. A picture on the nightstand suddenly caught my eye, taking my attention away from the hole. The timestamp was faded, but I could make out the year clearly, it being 199-something. The child in the picture was suddenly recognizable to me. The girl in the picture was Aelita, being about twelve or thirteen years old tops. But that didn't add up, Aelita would be an adult by now.

"Did the gang really tell me the **whole** story? If this really is Aelita's house and she is the 'Key of Lyoko', then there must be something Lyoko-related here." I said to myself, feeling slightly betrayed by my friends. I looked out the window, noticing Jim's flashlight in the far distance near the cafeteria. Great, now Jim is looking for me most likely. I was still in my school clothes so I can't make the excuse that I was sleep-walking. I was about to question how long I was in this building, but I pushed that thought away. "Just one more room to explore then I'm out of here." I muttered, about to leave Aelita's room when a glimpse caught my eye. It was a necklace, free of dust. The chain was sterling silver fashioned into a compact series of delicate links. The ornaments on the necklace were two rings, like wedding rings, but were a seamless mix of colors as if someone heated up a mood ring and quickly cooled it with ice. I couldn't help myself but take it for two reasons: One, as proof that I know about this house. And two, it felt like it fit me. I looked at the rings closer and saw some inside engraving of names, saying 'FRANZ HOPPER' and 'ANTHEA SCHAEFFER'. I put the necklace in my pocket as I left the room.

"Just five more minutes then I'm getting out of here." I absent-mindedly told myself as I entered the second open room, which look like a miniature library. The room was in disorder, bookshelves lying on the ground, easily hundreds of books thrown around randomly. Whoever ransacked Aelita's house was spending their time here searching for something. My eyes scanned through the titles of the books until one caught my eye, A dictionary-sized book labelled **_Lyoko and the study of the Digital Sea Vol. 2/4_**. I remember Jeremie talking about how the Digital Sea could hold some secrets on how to fix the return to the past program, so I actively started to search through the pile of books, finding the other three volumes after a few minutes. A fifth book caught my attention. It was a slightly smaller book called "Skíðblaðnir, Norse Ship of Ships". The corners of the book were worn, as if read many times. I placed the five books on each other and grabbed the bottom one, letting out a breath as the books were heavier together than I thought.

I left the house, books in hand and necklace in pocket. I quickly, but casually, made my way to the Dorm buildings. I was about to enter the building when a bright light suddenly focused on me. "Sero, what were you thinking, staying out after curfew for a good hour and a half? You better have a good reason I should not give you a full day of detention!" A voice that was definitely Jim's said to me. I was at the house for over two hours? It felt shorter than that, but I didn't want to correct Jim. I made up a quick lie in my head.

"Oh sorry Jim! The librarian need help with her books, so I choose to help out of my free-time." I said, putting on my best fake smile that didn't look over-done, which was hard since I rarely smile to begin with. Jim scratched his head before he grinned slightly as he patted my shoulder. "My apologies Sero, It's just I've never seen someone with such an open heart help others like this, but isn't this the door to the dorm rooms?" Jim replied, slight confusion in his voice. Clearing my throat, I answered him. "I know, it's just that I've finished helping and she let me take some books to read in my free-time." I replied, keeping my fake smile on. "Alright then, but I will want to see some proof next time got it?" Jim said as he opened the door for me. "Thanks Jim, I'll remember next time." I said, entering the dorm. Before I went to my room, I checked if Jeremie's door was unlocked. A slight push on the door told me so.

"Jeremie, you need to lock your door more often..." I said to myself in silence as I looked inside. Strangely, Jeremie wasn't sleeping in his bed or on his keyboard. "Jeremie? Are you there?" I said, confused at the situation. Maybe Jeremie is staying all night at the factory, but today is a Monday. I decided not to worry about it until tomorrow at breakfast. I placed the four books about the Digital Sea near his keyboard and reached for a pen and paper, writing that I knew about the house. After putting the paper on the books, I was about to leave the room when I remembered the necklace in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it again. I felt so attached to it, even though it was most likely belonged to Aelita's parents or guardians, but at the same time I felt guilty for having it. I looked out Jeremie's window and saw Jim still patrolling outside.

"This necklace needs its true owner." I muttered, putting the necklace back in my pocket. I felt like giving the book about the norse ship Skidbladnir to Aelita along with the necklace. After a good minute or so, I was in front of Aelita's door. I placed the book down on the ground then placed the necklace on top, moving them right in front of the door. I let out a yawn, my body reminding me that I need some sleep now. As I was out of view of Aelita's door, I sent a text to her saying, "**I know about the building in the forest. Tomorrow at breakfast, I want to know the rest of Lyoko that you guys didn't say when I joined. Open your door, there's something for you.**" After a few seconds, I heard a door open for a few seconds, quickly closing after. Walking back to my room, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped my phone open and looked at the text. **(AN: Yes, Sero uses a flip-phone, if those still exist anymore.)**

**"Sorry for not telling you everything, we didn't trust you 100%. We'll tell you the rest but thanks for the book & my parent's rings. BTW, do you know if Jer came back from the Factory?"** Aelita's text said. So Franz Hopper and Anthea Schaeffer were her parents, which makes the building Aelita's old home. I started texting a reply to Aelita as I neared my room.

**"It's OK, I understand. And I guess Jeremie is sleeping at the Factory or something, his room was empty when I checked in on him. I'm going to sleep now."** I sent the text to her, not bothering to check the quick reply she sent back. I slowly opened my door, making sure not to wake up my sleeping room-mate. I quietly changed into my pajamas and looked at my alarm clock, which said 10:57 PM, SEPT. 1st. I guess I was more tired than what I originally thought, because I already started to drift into much-needed sleep when my head hit the pillow...

* * *

(Jeremie's P.O.V, Third person.)

Meanwhile at the Factory, one of the three scanners started to hum with electricity and release steam. The scanner opened, showing Jeremie inside, clutching his head from slight pain. "I hope that was long enough to restrengthen my immunity to XANA. I need to check the computer." Jeremie said, exiting the scanner. He took the ladder back up to the Supercomputer. Getting off the ladder, Jeremie sat at the computer chair and inspected the screen. The screen showed Jeremie's human self on the computer with an arrow pointing at the head, showing the number "100%". Jeremie opened a secondary window, which showed that no towers were activated on Lyoko.

"It looks like the experimental program worked on the activated Tower, but XANA already made the towers immune to it. At least it deactivated the tower before anyone noticed, but the effort was not definitely worth it..." Jeremie said to himself, working on the reaction times of programs. His experimental program took the entirety of the summer to make, plus each tower was unique, meaning that Jeremie had to make one for each tower. All that work was all for naught with this simple XANA attack. Jeremie didn't want to work on the time reversion at the moment, since he already tried all possible solutions that wouldn't compromise the program. Needless to say, none of the solutions worked. Jeremie was now sure that the Digital Sea held some answers. Jeremie checked the time on his phone, which said 1:08 AM, SEPT. 2nd.

"I can't just sit here and sulk on my slow progress. Oh well, might as well go to bed." Jeremie said to himself, letting out a long yawn as he started to make his way out of the Factory and back to the school. due to how late it was, Jeremie didn't need to worry about Jim, who was most likely asleep now. Eventually, he made his way to his room. Too tired to even change clothes, Jeremie simply lied on bed and fell asleep, not noticing the books or note that Sero left him.

* * *

AN: And the Chapter is now complete! Sero discovers the Hermitage, which leads him to finding books about the Digital Sea. Will the books be any use? Will the gang tell Sero the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth about all the Lyoko information they left out? Wait for the fourth chapter and find out!

Before anyone asks: No. Jeremie is not trying to become a fighter on Lyoko anytime soon. I added that part in because I think that Jeremie would need more consistent visits to Lyoko to keep his resistance to XANA. (Like you can't put sunscreen on only once and always have protection.) Besides, his only 'true' visit (That we know about, anyway.) to Lyoko was on the episode "Mister Pück", and this story is basically in an altered 4th season of Code Lyoko.

Now that I (Mostly.) understand my available free time, I will change my schedule for upload to be every two or three weeks. I know that WILL be enough time for me, but expect some chapters to upload earlier due to school breaks.

Review, Favorite, Follow. Don't be afraid to give me a suggestion or two!


End file.
